Imminent
by Newland5X
Summary: GS...Another one of my goofy conversation pieces
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any geeks but I would know what to do with them if I did.

Crime Lab     

**_Breakroom_**

**_End of shift_**

Sara came into the breakroom exhausted after interviewing a witness and dealing with the downtown traffic. She noticed Grissom sitting at the table but didn't say a word to him on her way to the coffee pot. He saw the way she was acting and knew she was in one of those moods of hers. His mouth curved into a slight smile when she sat down across from him and sighed.

"Something wrong, Sara?"

"If it's tourist season, why can't we shoot them?"

"Because, Sara, that would make us no better than the people we help put away."

"Why do you always have to be so reasonable?"

"Because I'm the boss."

"But don't you think it might be fun to knock off a couple tourists here and there?"

"You know, you're starting to scare me."

"Starting? I thought I scare you all the time."

"If you only knew."

"Seriously, I think we could get away with it. We know all about evidence and crime scenes. We could go out, find the first guy with a sunburn and an 'I Love Vegas' T-shirt, pop a cap in him and get rid of the body. To make it more interesting for you we could call it an experiment."

"You want to do an experiment on whether or not we could get away with murder?"

"It could be interesting."

"Okay, let's go. I'm taking you to see a shrink."

"I'm not going to see a shrink."

"If you keep talking like that you are."

"There is no way in hell you're getting me to see a shrink."

"I could knock your psycho ass out and drag you there."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I think you need some serious help."

"I need some serious help but not from a shrink."

"Well, who do you need help from?"

"I need a man. That's what's wrong with me. I have all this tension and aggression that just keeps building and building. I think I'm about ready to explode."

"You need a man? All this crazy talk about killing tourists is because you need a man?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"So, go out and get yourself a man."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I'm sure you would have no problem finding a man."

"Oh, yeah. They're just breaking down my door. I have to beat them off with a stick."

"You know what's funny? I could actually see you beating a guy with a stick."

"If they were anything like Nick or Greg, I would beat them with a stick."

"What about Warrick?"

"Warrick's not such a bad guy. So, if they were like him, I probably wouldn't run them off."

"Why don't you ask Warrick out?"

"Uh…that would just be way too weird. I don't think of him like that."

"Yeah. You're probably right. It would be kinda weird. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to date someone you work with."

"I don't know about that. I could date someone I work with."

"You just ruled out all the guys you work with."

"I didn't rule out all the guys I work with."

"I forgot about David, Archie, and Bobby. Hey, what about Hodges?"

"No, no way, not a chance and Hodges? Hell no!"

"What about Brass?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I guess that just leaves me."

"I guess it does. I'm sure you'd like to go through the list of reasons why we couldn't date."

"I'm your boss, I'm old, you're too good for me and you scare the hell out of me."

"First of all you're not old. Second I'm not too good for you. Third, so what if you're my boss no one has to know. And as for the scaring the hell out of you, I think you're just a big chicken."

"I'm a chicken?"

"That's what I said."

"I'm not a chicken, I'm cautious."

"You're a chicken."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Griss, how long do you want to do this? 'Cause you know I can argue forever."

"All right, I think we should stop. Shift's over and you're way too stubborn to argue with. I think I'm just gonna grab my stuff and head home. Would you like to come with me?"

"What?"

"D-d-d-did I s-s-stutter?"

"You're going home and you want me to come with you?"

"You can go home alone or you can come over to my place and I can cook you breakfast."

"You're not gonna poison me are you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but the lab needs you, so it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Ah…Yes…What would the _lab _do without me?"

"It just wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Wow. I've never felt so loved."

"Okay, smart ass. So, my place in…thirty minutes?"

"Your place in thirty minutes. I'll see you there."

"Oh, and maybe while you're there we can work on releasing all that tension."

Should I continue or not?


	2. Stirred

I just want to give all of the wonderful reviewers a big hug.

Grissom's House 

****

****

Sara slowly made her way to Grissom's front door. She stood there for a second composing herself. She hesitated before she finally knocked. Grissom immediately answered the door, like he was standing on the other side with his hand on the knob waiting for her. Which was the truth. He wasn't sure if she would actually show up and neither was she. He pulled the door open and stepped to the side and waved her in.

"Come on in and make yourself at home."

"So, Chef Grissom, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"For breakfast or in general?"

"For Breakfast. We'll work on the other later."

"I'm not really that hungry. I'll just have some toast, if you can fix it."

"I think I can manage toast. I invite you over and offer to cook you breakfast and all you want is toast?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"Are you?"

"To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous."

"Yeah, me too. But we shouldn't be nervous, we're around each other all night every night."

"But that's at work. It's a whole different ballgame when you're at my house on personal time."

"Yeah. Why did you invite me over anyway?"

"You just seemed like you could use a…um…"

"A little diversion?"

"Something like that. So, how many pieces of toast do you want?"

"A couple will be just fine."

"All right then, your order will be up shortly."

He went to working fixing their toast. He decided, because of his nerves, to follow her line of thinking and only have toast also. She quietly watched him prepare the toast. Her eyes were drawn to his hands as he spread the melting butter on the hot toast. She always loved to watch him use his hands. She would catch herself at times, like now, wondering what those hands would feel like running over her bare skin. How would his fingers feel combing through her hair? What would his lips and tongue feel like as they…

"Breakfast is served."

"Wha…oh, thanks."

"Where were you just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed like you were deep in thought and miles away."

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"If you're a good boy, I'll tell you later."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior then."

They ate their toast in silence, sneaking lingering glances at each other. They finished up and Sara watched as Grissom cleaned up their mess and put everything away. Sara decided it wouldn't be a good idea to let her mind wander again, so she curiously strolled around taking in her surroundings. Grissom noticed her checking out his place and hid a small grin. It was wonderful having her in his home. She had that investigator look and he knew she was cataloguing every detail into her memory. 

"So, CSI Sidle, does my place pass inspection?"

"I wasn't inspecting, I was just looking around."

"Trying to find a few more pieces to fit into the puzzle that is Gil Grissom?"

"That's one puzzle I'll never figure out, no matter how much I try."

"What if I give you all the pieces?"

"And what would I have to do for that to happen?"

"Tell me what you were thinking about earlier."

"I don't think you want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's X rated and makes you uncomfortable?"

"You were having dirty thoughts while I was making you breakfast?"

"They weren't that dirty. They were more R rated than X."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But I was a good boy."

"Okay, fine. I was thinking about your hands…and what they would…oh, never mind. I can't tell you."

"Come on, keep going. My hands and what they would?"

"Let's just say it involved hands, bare skin, fingers in hair, lips and tongues…and you get the point?"

"Uh…yeah…I get it."

"See, I knew it would make you squirm."

"I'm not squirming just a little surprised."

"You asked for it."

"That I did. Let's just have a seat on the couch a relax a little."

Sara sat down in the middle of the couch—a trick her cousin taught her. She could hear her cousin's words now '_If you sit in the middle, then the guy has to sit right next to you.' _Grissom knew the old sit in the middle of the couch trick but didn't mind sitting next to her. He thought it was amazing how she always seemed to need to be as close to him as she could get. He sat to the left of her and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. At first she was sitting forward but when she leaned back she felt his arm on her neck and she froze for a second. The things that little innocent touch stirred up in her made that tension tick up a couple more notches. And when he looked at her and smiled she could feel herself slipping into that dangerous territory of wanting to jump him. Nobody in the history of the world had as much restraint as Sara Sidle had in that moment.

"So, Sara, about all your tension, maybe we…"

He didn't have time to finish what he was saying because at that moment her lips were on his. He was a bit startled at first but soon gave into the moment. The kiss was a quick, desperate need for a taste of the other. When the need for air finally pulled them apart, it dawned on Sara what she had just done. A look of shock crossed her face tinged with a little embarrassment. Grissom knew that look and he could see how tense she was. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled sweetly at her. She saw the soft expression in his eyes and relaxed a little. She had expected him to flip out and tell her to leave but he never did. They were still in that moment lost in each other's eyes. He still had his hands on her face and he didn't seem like he wanted to be anywhere else.

.

"What are you thinking, Grissom?"

"I'm thinking that after all these years that one kiss just wasn't enough. I think we need to kiss some more…to, uh…"

"To make up for lost time?"

"That'll work."

And so they kissed again. This time was sweeter, more sensual. They took their time savoring every second, slowly exploring. Hands moved over clothes and lips blazed new trails over exposed skin. It was a beginning and who knows where it might lead.

.

.

.

Should I write more or leave it at that?

I hope this was alright. Everything I ever write sounds corny to me. I'm my own worst critic.


	3. Sleep

With every brush of their lips their explorations became bolder. Hands inched their way underneath shirts as their bodies gravitated closer together. It was the slowest, sweetest torture either had ever endured. They both knew they were gradually reaching the point of no return. It didn't seem to stop them, though. Grissom knew his resolve was slipping away. Sara wondered just how far he was willing to let this go. She wasn't about to stop and ask him. _Give him a minute to think about it and he'll probably show me the door, but then again, maybe not. He seems to be enjoying this just as much as I am. _Her thoughts quickly dissolved as he returned to kissing her neck and started a path down to the v-cut of her shirt. Her warring conscience quickly took over at that moment and she pulled away. When she saw the passion in his eyes, she debated on whether to speak or not. He was finally opening up and letting her see him and she had to be the rational one. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and brought one hand up to cup her face, while the other combed through her hair. 

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked. Concern evident in his voice.

She couldn't look in his eyes so she focused her attention on his shirt. "I, uh…How far are you willing to take this? Because as bad as I want this…I just…don't think it's such a good idea right now. I mean…I don't want you to regret it." She managed to get out nervously while fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. 

"Sara, honey, please look at me." She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I want this as bad as you. I want everything you have to offer but only when you're ready. So, if you don't want to go any further, we'll stop. I have one thing to say though…I don't regret what we've just done and I wouldn't regret it if we went further. And I'm sorry that you think that I would."

"Right now, I don't know what to think. This has all been so…surreal." 

"Tell me about it. When I invited you over, I never thought we'd end up like this." 

She smiled that wonderful smile at him. "How did you think we'd end up?"

"I had no idea." He answered honestly.

"Well, I have to tell you…this did nothing to help relieve my tension. In fact, I think it only made it worse."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, at least I'm happier now. I'm still full of tension and I'm exhausted but I'm happy."

"Happiness is a good thing but exhaustion isn't. That's what you get for working all the time."

"Yeah…I should go home and get some sleep."

"Sleep? You?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do require sleep."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"You're exhausted, you shouldn't drive I would sleep a whole lot better knowing that you're safe here with me."

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"Sleep, Sara, just sleep. I have this nice, big, comfortable bed. It's in there calling your name. Can't you hear it? It's saying 'Sara, come in here and sleep on me'."

"I hear it saying 'Sara, Grissom's lost his mind'."

"Maybe I have. You see what you do to me? So, are you going to stay with me or do I have to do the gentlemanly thing and drive you home?"

"Wouldn't want to make you have to be a gentleman. I'll stay on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get the left side of the bed."

"Whatever you want, Sara."

He stood and pulled her up with him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling it to her lips he kissed the back of her hand. He then led her to his bedroom. He opened the door and let her enter first. She walked in, looked around and turned to him, holding out her hands. He took her hands in his and pulled her in for a quick kiss. He let go of her and walked to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. He threw it over to her and she began to undress. He grabbed his nightclothes and went in to the bathroom to change. When he returned to the bedroom she was already in bed. She was laying on the left side of the bed waiting for him to join her. He lay down on his back and reached over and pulled her to him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They were both content. The beat of Grissom's heart was slowly lulling Sara to sleep. Grissom sighed a contented sigh and placed a kiss on the top of Sara's head.

Before succumbing to sleep Sara managed to say, "Goodnight, Grissom."

He smiled and before drifting off replied, "Goodnight, Sara."

That's All Folks!

NOTES: I wasn't going to continue this but I thought what the hell. So, let me know if you like or not.


End file.
